In such a kind of conventional mobile terminal, an object is displayed in a periphery of a corner (lower right corner, for example) of a touch screen.
However, in the above-mentioned background art, since an object exists near the corner of the touch screen, when intending to hold and operate the mobile terminal with a single hand (one hand), it is necessary to have a finger bend or stretch forcibly, or to change a holding position of the hand. That is, this kind of conventional mobile terminal has a problem that it is hard to hold and operate by a single hand.